A Wacky Pairing
by Kowaba
Summary: Sweet yet twisted tales from the Bleach vault in Kowaba's account. Ichigo x Nel. Ichigo x Mashiro. Requests from Whackybiscuit.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** **here we go again folks! Another story for our boy Whacky! This time he picked IchiNel, my personal favorite Ichigo pairing in the series, right above IchiRan. So let's start things off, shall we?**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Bleach or any characters in said series.**

 ** _Warnings:_** **Slight OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Urahara Shoten, Thursday 4:48 p.m._**

"So, we're not gonna have anymore of this skimpy uniform crap, alright?" Ichigo asked while glaring down at the blonde man who was cowering on the floor of his own store.

"I'm sorry Ichigo!" Kisuke sulked as he held onto his prized hat, "I just wanted to attract customers! I didn't mean for her to be disrespected!" He apologized.

Ichigo just grunted and straightened the collar of his school shirt, "don't let me ever find out about you making women wear those kinds of outfits, otherwise I'll be back here and for less friendlier reasons." Ichigo finished by cracking his knuckles menacingly and stepped closer to Urahara as of he was going to strike him.

"Yes sir!" Kisuke saluted, "I won't do it again, I swear!"

"Good," Ichigo said as he began to back away and walk out the door where Nel waited for him. He asked her to wait outside while he took care of Kisuke.

Watching Ichigo began to leave, the 'humble' shop owner scramble over to the counter where a box sat waiting to be picked up. "Wait Ichigo! I have something for you!" He told the orange haired young man.

Ichigo looked back over his shoulder and rose an eyebrow in question, "what is it?" He asked.

"A gift! A parting gift to ensure that no more bad blood comes between us!" Kisuke smiled, causing Ichigo's eyes to narrow suspiciously. The only time Kisuke gave gifts were for ulterior motives and Ichigo knew he was up to something from the moment he laid eyes on the package.

However, just because Ichigo knew Kisuke was planning something, he still took the item knowing it would wind up in his possession sooner or later so he might as well figure out what's inside and plan accordingly.

"Thanks..." Ichigo said and took the package, albeit reluctantly. He held the package in both hands and nodded his goodbye to Kisuke before walking outside where his voluptuous beauty of a girlfriend that was Nel, waited patiently for him. Thanks to his efforts, Nel no longer had to reveal such revealing clothing and only wore one of his hoodies and a pair of tight jeans. Sure her tits pretty much stretched out his hoodie and her round rump filled out her jeans, but at least they weren't bursting out of the seams like they were back when her uniform was just a tube top and short shorts.

"Ichigo!" Nel smiled brilliantly as she stood up, "ready to go home? I know I am!" She laughed.

Ichigo smiled as he took one of her hands in his own and began to lead her on the path back to his house, "yeah, I'm pretty beat. Wanna just take the subway?" He offered.

"That sounds fun! Ove only been on it a few times since I've been here!" She giggled excitedly but stopped once her eyes fell on the box. "Hey Ichi, what's in the box?" She asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "Kisuke gave it to me so I'll just wait until we get home to open it," he told her to which she nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _Kurosaki House, Thursday 5:17 p.m._**

"What is it Ichigo?" Yuzu and Karin both asked as they peered over his shoulder to look at the box in their brother's lap. Nel, who was sitting right next to him on the couch, also peered into his lap with curiosity.

"Probably some weird porno mags," Karin guessed.

Yuzu blushed and hid her embarrassed face behind her hands, "Karin! You know Ichigo isn't into that kind of stuff! Ichigo's a gentleman!" She said.

Karin laughed, "oh Yuzu, calm your brother-complex. I know Ichigo isn't like that, besides, he has Nel for that right? I mean why else do they sleep in the same bed?"

Nel, who was smiling as the conversation went completely over her innocent head, butter herself into the conversation. "Has me for what?" She asked cluelessly.

Yuzu and Karin both blushed in embarrassment and stuttered to find words that would explain to her just what they met. "Open the box already Ichigo!" Karin finally yelled, wanting to move on from that topic.

Ichigo chuckled and smirked internally, glad that they're little game was turned on them. "Alright, I'll open it," he told them. Grabbing the box cutter he had set beside him, Ichigo easily cut all of the packaging tape and was soon opening the box itself. "Hmm," Ichigo hummed as he opened two cardboard flaps and then two more.

"What's in it?" Karin asked.

Yuzu also voiced her request, "yeah, tell us Ichigo!" She said rather impatiently.

Nel just stayed silent and waited for him to tell them.

Reaching into the box, Ichigo pulled out another box. But it wasn't any old box, it was a box for an expensive video camera, one that was probably worth a couple hundred dollars.

"Woah!" Karin and Yuzu both said in awe, completely miffed by how Ichigo came across such an expensive product. "How did you get that?" They asked simultaneously.

"Urahara..." Ichigo said, "but I don't know why he gave it to me..." he scratched his chin in thought.

"Wait, what is it?" Nel asked. She could tell it was some sort of electronic device, like the TV (which she had become well acquainted with), but not what it was exactly.

Ichigo gave her the box to inspect it, "it's a little recorder. You know the screens in Szayel's lab? He probably set up these info to capture live feed of a room or area." He informed.

"Like on the television? They captured the shows using a video camera?" Nel asked.

"Yep!" Yuzu popped in. "And there are all sorts of cameras out there and Ichigo happened to get one of the higher up ones for people like us!"

"Hmm..." She rubbed her chin in thought, ' _if this thing can record events and play it back at a later date, I wonder if..._ ' She turned her head to Yuzu. "Hey Yuzu, when's dinner going to be ready?" She asked.

Yuzu mulled if over in her head, "around 6:25. Why?" She asked.

"No reason," Nel smiled as she got up and walked to the stairs. "Please tell me when dinner is ready, okay?" She asked politely to which they nodded. Yuzu and Karin may be confused, but Ichigo was totally thrown off by Nel's sudden shift in behavior.

Looking down to the box in his hands, Ichigo looked at the video camera. ' _What is she planning?_ ' He asked himself.

 ** _Kurosaki House, Thursday 10:27 p.m._**

Ichigo yawned as he walked up the stairs. Even if today was pretty slow, it sure wore him out. From almost being late to school due to dropping Nel off at Urahara's then to Nel beaming very scarce after he opened the box, the very same box he was currently taking to his room. She came to dinner and acted like normal but as soon as it was over, she retreated back to his room. Yuzu and Karin, as well as Isshin, just wrote it off as her not feeling well but Ichigo has never heard of a soul catching a cold.

"Nel?" He asked as he opened up his door. To his surprise, Nel wasn't doing anything suspicious. She was just lying on his bed, reading a magazine.

The orange haired teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Something smelled fishy, really fishy.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" He asked her as he now stood at the foot of their bed.

Nel moved her magazine up and looked at him, "nothing. You?" She asked sweetly, causing his eyes to narrow even more.

He took a step back and placed the camera on his desk. "About to go take a bath..." he said which caused her to nod her head, not reacting at all. Bingo. "Aha! You are up to something!" He accused.

Nel looked at him owlishly, blinking in surprise. "What am I up to?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know but it's nothing good! Usually you would be bouncing off the walls asking to join me!" Ichigo told her.

"Maybe that's because I don't feel like that right now...?" She asked rhetorically.

"Oh..." he said as his pointing finger faulted a little bit. "That's true. Well I guess I'm sorry then," he scratched the back of his head as a nervous blush crossed his cheeks.

Nel just waved him off, "it's whatever Ichigo, I don't mind." She said.

"Alright, if you say so," Ichigo whistled as he turned back around to go down stairs to the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door and walked out, Nel sprung into action.

' _Time to execute the plan!_ '

 ** _With Ichigo_**

Grabbing a towel and his bottle of shampoo out of the hall closet, Ichigo closed the closet door and rose an eyebrow in suspicion. ' _Hmm, that's odd, the house is really quiet... my family couldn't have gone to sleep that fast, could they?_ ' He asked himself.

He walked into the bathroom and shut off the water once he found it to be at the perfect level and temperature. He placed the shampoo on the side of the tub while setting his towel on the counter before taking off his shirt, once he did, he forgot something very important.

"Crap, I forgot to get soap and a wash cloth..." he said to himself, which that in itself had become a bad problem since becoming a _Shinigami_.

Once again he walked out to the hall closet but once he did, he did not see the figure approach from behind and forcibly shove him against the wooden door.

"Hey!" He struggled against their iron tight grip as the intruder forced both of his hands behind his back, "what the hell?" He growled.

"Shh!" A rough, feminine voice shushed him as used their free hand to shove his head against the door, "quiet down you scoundrel, there's a sleeping family in here!" ' _Well I actually slipped them a sleeping pill at dinner but he doesn't need to know that..._ '

Ichigo's eyes widened and his mouth fell open, he recognized that voice! "Nel!? What the hell are you doing? Why are you treating me like an intruder!?" He asked.

"Shh!" She shushed him again but instead of shoving his head against the wood, she grabbed a firm hold on his pants. "Scum like you make me sick! Defying the law and breaking into people's houses. It's about time someone taught you a lesson!" She barked with authority prevalent in her disguised voice.

' _What the hell is going on!?_ ' He screamed in his head.

Nel pressed herself against him, her giant, clothed melons squashing up against his back as she did so. With her free hand, she pulled his pants down just low enough for his slowly hardening member to fall out before letting his boxers come back up to rest under his balls.

Ichigo tried his best to struggle against her grip but she was too strong for that and held him in place, "quit struggling filth, this will happen a lot quicker if you stop resisting," she told him while wrapping her small, tan hand around the girth of his hot member. Ichigo inhaled sharply as her cold hand began to stroke his limp cock, giving it life.

 _Click!_

Nel had distracted Ichigo for a split second with the handjob to secure both of his hands into cold, steel handcuffs. "I gotta admit, thief" Nel began as she continued to vigorously rub his awakening erection. "You've got some pretty heavy weaponry, I bet your girlfriend is one happy lady."

She pressed him harder against the door, sandwiching his body between her's and the door. Since she secured his hands into a pair of handcuffs, Nel now had free use of both hands so she used her other hand that wasn't stroking his cock and moved it around to his hanging balls to cradle and roll them in her delicate hand.

"Rrr..." Ichigo shut his eyes and grit his teeth as Nel's grip grew tighter. She had expert control over the lower part of his anatomy. Her hard, agonizingly slow technique drove him absolutely insane.

"Not such a big man now that your dick is in my hand, aren't ya?" Nel teased in her taunting voice.

"What the fuck..." Ichigo started, "is going on with you?" He asked before feeling her hand encased his balls, sending shocks down his spine in surprise.

"I'm the one asking questions here," the green haired woman said sternly, her stroking rhythm not faltering in the slightest.

Ichigo's cock buzzed with pleasure from the treatment. How couldn't he feel exhilarated? Nel was acting tough, jacking him off in the middle of the damn hallway! This was utter ludicrous!

Nel leaned forward and gently bit down on his shoulder, "what's the matter? Getting ready to cum?" She asked to which he nodded, causing her to laugh mirthfully. "Should I just let you cum here or maybe take some pity on you and take you _downtown_?" She pondered aloud.

"Don't make me cum here! How would I explain the stains on the door and floor to my family!" Ichigo pleaded, hissing as she rolled her thumb over the mushroom head of his now fully erect cock.

"You make a good argument..." Nel said as she used her super human strength to lift him in the air, his erect cock bobbing as she did so, and began to walk back up to his room. "I'm gonna take you back for further inspection," she told him.

' _Maybe once we're there, I can figure out why she's acting like this..._ ' Ichigo wondered to himself.

Like a husband would carry a bride, Nel lifted Ichigo into her arms and carried him up the stairs, his cock pressing into her heavy bosom and nearly making him cum once or twice on the climb up the stairs. But they would soon reach his bedroom and Ichigo immediately felt his heart sink when he saw that almost all of his furniture had been pushed against the wall and a lone chair stood on a blue tarp. What was Nel up to?

Ichigo didn't get a real good look at his lover until she sat him down on the chair. When he finally got a full body shot of her, his jaw dropped.

"Why the hell are you dressed up like a cop!?" He cried in shock.

Indeed she was dressed like a police officer. On top of her soft, delicate green hair rested a faux police cap with 'Karakura Police' written on it. Her huge, doughy breasts were squeezed tightly into a navy blue shirt, it's buttons straining to hold her massive mammaries as her soft flesh bulged out at the cleavage. Ichigo could only guess that it was a high quality costume for it to not break under such stress. The shirt was cropped at the middle so her navel and abdomen were exposed, showing him her tight, feminine abs. Her skin dipped down far, almost to the climax of her legs but was hidden by navy blue short shorts that were so tight, her thick thighs were exploding out of the leg holes. Her nice, long legs were hidden by black pantyhose before meeting her combat boots. To complete the outfit, Nel had a utility belt supplied with a walkie-talkie, a nightstick, pepper spray, and a spare pair of handcuffs.

"Quiet scumbag!" Nel shouted, pushing him back in the chair so much that it was leaning back. "I told you, I'm the one asking questions here! Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Ichigo gulped, his cock bouncing a little as he straightened himself.

Nel licked her lips as she led her eyes to his young, stern rod, the serious look on her face never leaving. She put her hand on his chest and grabbed a handful of his shirt. "You won't need this," she said before ripping his shirt straight off his back. When he tried to protest, she shushed him again, "don't complain, I don't give any of my other strip search victims this special treatment!"

"Strip search? Special treatment?" Ichigo asked, perplexed.

Nel just stepped over his legs so that she was now straddling his thighs, her milky bust just a few centimeters from his face. "Why yes, I have to strip you down and search you for any stolen goods," she informed him.

Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from Nel's gigantic boobs and just threw his legs out, signaling for her to finish the job of stripping him. "Do whatever you want to me officer," he conceited.

"I just love a willing participant," she giggled, happy that he complied with her order. She got off of him and proceeded to take off his socks before stripping him of his pants and boxers. Now he was completely bare for her. She took a hold of his cock once again and noticed that it was now openly flowing with his seed. "Since you've been willing to comply with my orders, I think it would be okay for me to give you a little reward."

"What's the reward?" Ichigo asked numbly.

She climbed back onto his lap again and put both of her hands on his shoulders. "You get to make me cum," she whispered huskily in his ear. Not waiting for him to reply, Nel leaned back and puffed out her chest. Taunting him with a smirk, Nel leaned back and grabbed the top of her shirt, threatening to pull it down, "wanna take a peek?" She teased.

Feeling his stiff cock throb in anticipation, Nel took that as a yes and giggled. "Alright, but don't tell anyone else, this will be our little secret, right scumbag?"

Ichigo nodded, "yes Ne-" he stopped when she shot him a harsh glare. "I mean yes Officer!" He corrected himself which made her happy.

Using both of her hands, Nel undid the top button and released it, causing her bust to jump out more but not completely. Ichigo could just make out the faintest hint of a dark pink nipple on her tan skin. She undid another one, this time it revealed even more but not entirely, her boobs were just sticking out, forming a natural cleavage due to their size, but still not entirely out. Ichigo felt his mouth water when instead of undoing the last couple of buttons, Nel opted to pull out her luscious breasts.

"You like?" She giggled as she stretched the thin, blue fabric until her huge mammaries fell out of her top, almost hitting Ichigo in the face when she did so. She laughed when she felt his cock throb even harder against her stomach. "I guess you do, you nearly came."

Ichigo may have seen her breasts numerous times before, but he will never grow tired of seeing them. "Y-Yeah..." he tried not to drool when speaking.

Nel grabbed her amazing tits in her hands and offered them to him, making them look delectably perky and soft. "Well criminal? They're not gonna suck themselves~" she teased with a sway of her hips. Ichigo nearly tumbled forward when he lent into her breasts, capturing her right, pert nipple into his mouth to suck on, just like she said. His cheeks deflated from the force from how hard he was sucking. He nearly sucked the entirety of her succulent tit meat into his mouth.

"Yeah~" Nel bit her bottom lip as she pressed her boobs onto him even more and began to grind her hips onto his abdomen, creating delicious friction for her clothed pussy. Ichigo's thick cock was sandwiched between her equally large asscheeks, comfortably rubbing him in all the right spots.

Lips growing numb and tingly, Ichigo released her breast with a loud _Pop!_ and moved to her left one, mirroring his same action from the right one. He repeated this process over and over again until Nel's hard nipples were bruised and swollen from sucking.

"Harder! Suck harder!" She pleaded, her inner masochist coming out from the rough suction of his mouth on her body. She was nearly rubbing herself raw with her quick humps, her pussy drenching the front of her short shorts. Not to mention the stirring of his cock behind her also added to the feeling of foreplay.

Their loud moans bounced off the walls and hard wood floors, echoing through that seemed to give them even more of a euphoric high. Not to mention the fact that the chair was squeaking and wobbling on the floor as Ichigo worshipped Nel's oppai.

Ichigo nearly suffocated, his entire face almost eclipsed from her huge bust. If he had his hands free, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be grabbing and massaging every inch of her _bomb ass tittays_. But soon he heard Nel scream and felt a light wet spot appear on his stomach. Nel had finally reached her climax. She rested fully on his thighs, squishing his prick under her ass as she caught her breath and came down from her high. Ichigo released her swollen and battered left nipple, a small string of saliva connecting it to his mouth.

"Nicely... done..." she panted, trying to regain her breath after such an explosive orgasm. Ichigo noticed that she now had a light sheen of sweat covering her. "I think you've... earned... a reward..." she laughed breathlessly.

Ichigo only nodded, complying with whatever she told him. Nel smirked as she finally steadied her breath and got up off of his lap.

"Front or back?" She asked him. Not receiving an answer but rather a questioning look, she grabbed him by the ear to reestablish her authority. "Front or back?" She asked, this time a little harsher.

"Uhh... front?" He said, a little unsure but was relieved when she smiled.

"Excellent! Just what I was hoping for!" She giggled as she hooked her fingers around the waistband of her short shorts and pulled them down her long, beautiful legs. Once they were around her boots, she stepped out of the crumbled shorts and positioned herself above Ichigo's lap for the third time.

Grabbing a hold of his rod, she pressed his bulbous head against her soft, delicate petals of her pussy. "I'm sure you're quite familiar with this hole," Nel teased by slapping it against her hot core. "But this time, I want to try another one!" She revealed as she leaned forward a bit, pressing her breasts against his chest and pushing the tip of his cock against her unused backdoor.

Ichigo panicked a little bit, but was amazed at how his cock head slid in with little to no refusal by her asshole. "What the...? I thought it would take some work to-"

"Get it in my ass?" Nel interrupted. "I could tell by the look on your face. But honestly Ichigo, what do you think I was doing up here this whole time?" She teased, not moving a muscle and letting her small entrance adjust to the curves and veins of Ichigo's heated dick.

"What did you use?" He asked, uncharacteristically skipping over the part where she told him about her masturbating up here the whole afternoon.

"Don't ask, besides, you're ruining the video with all of your talking." She pouted.

"Video?" He asked before looking over her shoulder and seeing his new camera set up on a tripod. "Nel!? What the hell!?" He freaked out, just like she thought he would.

Instead of answering him, Nel gave him a seductive smile as she slowly sat down, her ass completely encasing his cock all the way to the balls. Ichigo couldn't stay mad and instead just cried out in pleasure as his cock was squeezed by this new, bizarre feeling. He felt unbearably tight, as evident by the way his cock looked like it was literally stuffed into the small hole.

Nel's pussy and ass were two completely different feelings, both physically and mentally. Her pussy was nice, soft, and warm, almost like pushing your dick into a pillow of love. It even felt like they were making love whenever they fucked. There was always a hint of love and romance during sex, even when it was so hardcore that it was almost hate-fucking. But her asshole... Ichigo just felt... like an animal. There was no love in it, just primal lust.

Rolling her large ass on his legs, Nel licked her lips and slowly began to bounce, sending her glorious ass jiggling and rolling from the movements. "That's right Ichigo~" Nel cooed as she grabbed his chin in her hand and looked at him with a smirk. "Smile for the camera! Show them how it must feel to be the first person to ever go this far with me."

' _There it is again_!' Ichigo said in his mind. ' _Every time we have sex, it's like she's a different person. Like down stairs, all of Yuzu's and Karin's jokes went over her head but now... I gotta talk to another Arrancar about this_.'

Nel didn't see the looks passing on Ichigo's face, instead, she had opted to focus more on her pleasure by spreading her doughy asscheeks and ride him even harder. She was determined to ruin herself tonight.

"Oh yeah!" She moaned. "That's it! That's a fucking nice, hard cock Ichigo!" She screamed passionately. With her erratic bouncing, her enormous melons were jumping and dancing around in Ichigo's face and he could do nothing about it! Oh how he wished he didn't have these cuffs on so he could just grab those two big, beautiful boobs and squeeze and milk them for all their worth. But alas, he would have to be content with sitting back and letting Nel massage his cock with her tight asshole.

Sometimes he could feel her wet pussy rub against his abdomen thanks to his seated position, sometimes it even felt like it was a geyser, spraying against his body. That made him wonder something. He had seen a few videos on the Internet with a woman squirting but it was said to be a rare thing. But that raised the question, could Nel be a squirter? Only one way to find out and that was endure this until he could free his hands.

"Ugh..." Ichigo gave a long groan, shifting his legs to stretch them out, occasionally feeling Nel's thick ass slap against his thighs. "Officer, slow down! At this rate, I'll cum before you!" He warned.

Nel just grabbed her bouncing breasts and squeezed that against each other. "You better not! If you do, I'll lock you in a cell for days!" She threatened. "I better get this fucking orgasm I feel coming or else! Ugh! Your cock is so big!" She hollered out loud.

Ichigo's face, which was bright red from the pleasure and the subtle embarrassment he felt from being filmed, joined in on moaning. "Officer..." he groaned out. "I'm gonna cu-"

"Oh yes!" Nel screamed, her face completely flushed red with sweat running down her features. Her shirt was now just a thin sheet clinging to the undersides of her perfect jugs. "I'm cumming!" She screamed.

Knowing how this would affect him, Nel quickly planted her feet on the hardwood floor to get off of his cock, causing his swollen anatomy to bob back and forth helplessly as she looked up at the ceiling and screamed, her fingers going to work at her gushing pussy to work herself to orgasm. Ichigo groaned in discomfort as the cold air wafted over his erection but stayed focused on Nel fingering herself.

In a moment of surprise for both her and him, Nel came but with some new effects. Jets and spurts of her essence sprayed past her fingers and began to coat Ichigo's lower body and the chair beneath him in her juices.

' _Well that answers my question..._ ' Ichigo told himself as he watched her. Nel didn't look nearly as amazed as she continued to moan and release herself.

"Oh!" Nel screamed in euphoria as she came and came and came. This would make for an excellent video.

Finally after a few seconds, Nel came down from her high and say herself on his knees. "Whew! That took a lot out of me!" She smiled.

Ichigo gave her a deadpanned look. "Well it seems you put 'all of you' on my lap," he said, gesturing to his soaked lap and swollen erection.

Nel snickered at him, "sorry, I guess I never told you I can do that. It's kind of an _Arrancar_ thing I guess. I'm sure other races can do it but only female _Arrancars_ squirt when embarrassed." She added shyly, blushing a little.

"Is it because of the camera?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to do this for you since you've been working so hard lately. Plus," she blushed even harder and rubbed her arms together under her breasts. "Urahara gave me this special mission..."

"What?" Ichigo asked, face going blank.

"Just kidding!" She laughed. "I blackmailed him into giving me that camera setup for free so we could do this."

"How did you blackmail him?" He asked.

Nel's face went completely serious, "don't ask. Just let me get those handcuffs off of you and then we can fuck for the rest of the night." She assured him.

 ** _Some Time Later_**

"Oh yeah!" Nel hollered with an overly obscene look on her face as she was held in a full nelson position. They were currently on Ichigo's bed and he was furiously fucking her asshole with all his might.

"This feels incredible!" He said, licking at her shoulder.

Nel groaned and moan, the feeling of her ginormous breasts being squished and mashed by her knees as her legs were held up made her feel so alive. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" She repeated, beginning to squirt on his bed and against the wall of his bedroom.

"Dammit! Wait for me to point you at the camera!" Ichigo said as he quickly moved their bodies over so they were facing the tripod. He took one of his hands away from her leg and used it to furiously finger blast her pussy.

Her pussy squeezed around her fingers and her asshole clamped down on his cock, causing his balls to clamp and prepare to bust. "I'm cumming too!" He warned.

Nel stopped cumming and threw herself off of him and onto the floor. She slid onto her knees in front of the camera and took it off the tripod. "Come over here and do it on my face. It'll look great on film!"

Ichigo rushed over to her and took her camera from her hands and pointed it down at her face. Nel took his hard cock into her small hands and began to jack him off manually. She got up close to where his cock was barely touching her chin.

"Come on Ichigo, cum on me. Cum on my face. Paint my pretty face white!" She told him as her hands worked his stiff cock. Ichigo may have enjoyed her dirty talk and stroking, but his eyes were on her sweaty, dangling breasts that swayed and jiggled with her movements as she worked him off.

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" He shouted as his balls contracted and began to spew his boiling hot seed onto his girlfriend. The green haired woman moaned out as she felt hot splotches of semen spurt onto her face.

And the video camera got it all. They would need to edit this a little but once they did, it would probably be the best video ever created. They could probably upload it to a porn site and get a million views in no time. But they wouldn't do that. This was a special video for just the two of them.

Nel and Ichigo quickly got back to fucking, doing so into the late hours of the night - or early hours of the morning - until they finally collapsed from exhaustion. Nel may have gotten Isshin and the girls to sleep through all of that, but too bad the same couldn't be same for the neighbors that angrily knocked on the door during breakfast. Poor Karin and Yuzu were so traumatized about what they heard that they couldn't go to school that day.

 ** _The End_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ** _A/N:_** **Well this was absolutely the best damn thing I've done in a while! I hope you guys liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Oh, and be sure to catch whatever I choose to update next! Ps. Check out Whackybiscuit's page, if you think I'm good at creating outrageous situations for characters, then you're in for a treat with his stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I've been on this site for a few years now, originally coming out with Bleach content and now I'm all over the place with content. One of the few things I've come to learn on this site is that you can become get to know other authors on this site. I've especially grown to like Whackybiscuit's content as it is indeed whacky. He writes really great stuff but specializes in Bleach. Want a lemon with BG9 and Orihime? He's got that covered. A story with Halibel and Yoruichi fusing into one? He's got that covered as well. Want a story with Ichigo and Unohana falling in love? Guess who's got it? Whacky's got it. So go check out his content!**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters.**

 **Warnings: OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** ** _The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m._** **" - Place Setting**

* * *

 ** _Vizard Warehouse, Sunday 8:44 p.m._**

"I'm so freakin' tired of this shit! I've been training for almost thirteen hours straight!" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled to the Vizards on the second floor of their abandoned building.

Shinji and the rest of his little coven just waved him off, not really listening to his complaining.

"Sorry Ichigo, but you still haven't reached four thousand pushups yet." Shinji Hirako sighed, leaning back against that ragged old couch. He had his feet kicked up on a box and his arms behind his head, giving off the impression that he was not actually counting for Ichigo.

Neither was Hiyori Sarugaki, the resident loli with anger issues. "You gotta keep trainin' baldy! You ain't gonna get anywhere with your mask if you don't improve you body, idiot!" The small blonde yelled, taking off her sandal and ready to throw it at his head.

Ichigo got off of the ground and brushed himself off. "You assholes! I've already gotten up to six seconds! What more do you want from me?" He asked them.

"Perfection?" Love Aikawa answered sarcastically. "We all have ours above a couple of minutes."

"Because you guys had centuries to train and hone your powers! I'm only a teenager!" Ichigo defended himself.

Lisa Yadomaru scoffed at that as she flipped through her erotic magazine. "A teenager who regularly fights with spirits and other shit from the dead. Honestly, it doesn't sound like that bad of a manga idea."

"Yeah, I kinda like the sound of that idea." Love smirked and adjusted his shades. "We could make billions off of it."

"Can I be labeled as a producer?" Rose Otoribashi asked. "I think I could contribute to the soundtrack should there ever be an anime made."

"We're gonna be loaded with cash." Love said.

Ichigo looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel in his face from how angry he was getting. "Now you guys aren't even paying attention to me!" He shouted at them, causing them to look back down at him as he got up and began to walk away. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!"

"What? You can't go anywhere yet, you still have training to do!" Hiyori shouted, preparing to launch her sandal at him.

"It's a school night! I have to go to school tomorrow!" Ichigo shouted out as put his jacket on.

Hiyori was flabbergasted. "What the hell is school?" She asked, turning around to look at the other Vizards for answers to which they all shrugged except for Shinji.

"This isn't good." Shinji yawned as he stood up and stretched. "We need him to train a whole lot harder before the end of the month." He said.

"Well you better go after him." Kensei Muguruma grunted as he and Mashiro returned from the kitchen.

Mashiro, upon hearing the prospect of a chase, which meant going outside of the old warehouse, jumped for joy.

"I'll go get Berry-tan~" Mashiro sang as she dropped the plates she was holding and stood in front of their de facto leader. "Let me go get him, Shinji! Let me! Let me! Let me! Let me!" She bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"You better let her go Shinji, she won't stop until you concede." Rose sighed.

Lisa nodded at that. "Please just let her go if just to shut her up." The dark-haired woman agreed with the blonde.

Shinji rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't see any problem with it, do you Kensei?" Shinji looked at the gray-haired man.

"Not my problem." Kensei grunted as he made to sit down on the old couch.

Seeing no problem in it, Shinji shrugs his shoulders and nods his head. "Alright Mashiro, go track him down and get him back here." Shinji ordered.

"Yes sir!" Mashiro saluted him. "'Operation: Get Berry-tan Back' is a go!" The green-haired woman announced before _Shunpoing_ out of the old warehouse.

Lisa pushed up her glasses and sighed. "Why do I feel like we just did something horrible?" She asked to no one in particular.

Everyone else in the room seemingly agreed with Lisa and nodded.

* * *

 ** _With Ichigo_**

"Freakin' bullshit man…" Ichigo grunted as he kicked a random trashcan to the side and walked down the street. "What do they expect from me? I think I'm progressing at a pretty good pace!" He kept telling himself, trying to get his mind off the rigorous and completely useless training that they tried to make him go through.

When Rukia was around, he just did something, and she would correct him if he was wrong. With Urahara it was either dodge, duck, dip, dive, or dodge again and learn as he went. Yoruichi… Yoruichi's training was a very different story and he would prefer not to think about it until he was home alone or was in the shower.

But this was just straight up stupid and boring! Ichigo knew he sounded like a kid when using those adjectives to describe how their training was for him but it was honestly the most accurate description.

"Hey Berry-tan! Come back!" He turned around as he heard a distant shout from behind echo down the empty alleyway. Ichigo saw the only person with a hair color more bizarre than his own come bolting towards him at lightspeed.

"Mashiro?!" Ichigo asked as he started to step back, afraid that he might run into her. If only poor Ichi knew that this was just the beginning of hot green-haired women bolting into him when he least expected it. "S-Slow down! You're gonna hurt both of us!" Ichigo warned, holding his hands out in front of him to try and halt her speedy pursuit.

However, with surprising skill, Mashiro managed to halt right in her tracks just an inch away from him. "Berry-tan!" Mashiro smiled as she addressed him for the hundredth time with that horrible nickname she gave him upon first meeting him. "Come back!" The green-haired woman commanded him.

Ichigo gave her an odd look, really asking himself if he was to take her request seriously. She was joking, right? He just said that he was going home because he had school tomorrow. Sure, he had to save the world as he knew it but he couldn't just abandon his responsibilities. He had to have a life outside of being a Shinigami, unless he was wrong in assuming the Soul Society would not pay his bills.

"Uhhh… no?" Ichigo said before swiftly turning around and walking down the alley, not bothering to give her any more attention.

Mashiro pouted her lips and puffed out her cheeks. "Looks like we gotta do this the hard way…" She told him before crossing her arms and walking behind him.

"The hard way?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow in question and felt her invading more of his personal space. "What the hell is the- hey! What the hell are you doing Mashiro?" The orange-haired teen began to shout as she placed both hands on his broad back and began to push him in the direction she wanted him to go, which was towards an empty lot.

"I told you, if you don't want to come back with me, we're going to have to do it the hard way, Berry-tan!" Mashiro told him before forcibly turning him around and pressing his back against the stone wall behind him.

"Ow! Mashiro!" Ichigo groaned, rubbing the back of his head which had hit the hard stone. He did not know why she was being so pushy all of a sudden, but he felt his heart drop when the stunning but loopy green-haired woman dropped down to a crouching position. "What the hell are you doing down there? Stand up!"

Mashiro did not pay him any mind and just kept on her personal mission to "persuade" him to come back to the warehouse. She could have probably fought him had it been any other circumstance, but she needed to stay undercover since the Soul Society would be hot on her heels if they picked up any trace of her Reiatsu. Besides, she did find that this method always seemed to calm down Kensei and get him to do whatever she wanted.

"Just relax Berry-tan, just relax." Mashiro smiled as she began to fiddle with his belt buckle and take off his pants.

Ichigo's face flushed as soon as he realized what Mashiro was planning to do to him right here in an open, empty lot with nothing to hide them! "No! Stop that! Get off of your knees!" Ichigo began to shout and try to push her off of him.

The green-haired Vizard did not listen to him and pulled down his school pants, as well as his boxer briefs. Because Mashiro was quite an attractive woman and Ichigo was a teenage boy, she was greeted with a swift _thwack!_ across her face as Ichigo's member was unleashed and began to fill with blood.

"Wow Berry-tan!" Mashiro licked her lips and marveled at the sheer size of the Substitute Shinigami's cock. To further entice the beauty, Ichigo's tip leaked with a steady trickle of precum, oozing down to the cold cement underneath their feet.

Ichigo's face could not possibly get any redder than it already was. This was the first time he was ever exposed to someone, not even a family member has seen him in the buff. Well, Yoruichi has seen him but that was something else entirely.

Being the straightforward gal she was, Mashiro lifted her right hand up and tried her best to wrap it around his sturdy base which proved to be a near impossible task considering how girthy his cock was. Her hazel eyes traveled down his length and admired each and every vein that bulged against his skin, telling her just how powerful it was.

The poor boy nearly hunched over and toppled her when she began to stroke it, rubbing her soft hand back and forth on his sturdy length. "Wow Berry-tan, your cock is pretty big and fat. I bet it'd hurt a regular human girl." Mashiro noted aloud.

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo yelped out, not wanting to be any more embarrassed by the woman down below him. "J-Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Convincing you to come back, silly!" Mashiro said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Is this the first time any girl has touched you, Berry-tan?" She asked in a teasing manner.

Ichigo looked away and avoided eye contact. "I'd prefer not to answer that question." He said with steam rising off of his head and face.

Mashiro giggled as she leaned closer until his bulbous head was only a lip's touch away from her plump lips. "I know just the thing to cheer you up, Berry-tan. Mashiro's Super Suction, activate!" Mashiro called upon her powers before laying a fat, wet kiss on his red tip.

"Uhh." Ichigo grunted as he felt her super soft lips on his head and the warmth of her mouth spreading over the first inch or so of his cock. He had never felt something so warm and cozy as Mashiro's hot mouth moving over his dick. She closed her eyes and began to hum, almost as if this was no big deal to her. It was like this was something she was accustomed to doing so she had no problem doing it.

Getting his first two inches wet and gathering enough data by running her now wet lips and tongue all along the head, her cheeks sunk in as she began to suck. Ichigo's face scrunched up in pleasure as she sucked on his member.

"Argh." Ichigo groaned. "Fucking hell Mashiro…" Ichigo's blush deepened significantly as she serviced him with her skilled mouth. The combination of her tongue, lips, and suction proved to be a skilled weapon in her arsenal that could render any man helpless.

Suddenly, the green-haired woman pulled back with an audible _pop!_ and his cock bobbed up and down from the action. She kept her right hand holding his loaded member but did not stroke it.

"Mmm Berry-tan, you've got an interesting taste!" The loopy gal told him with a smile too innocent for someone with a mouth that could classify as a weapon of mass destruction.

Ichigo looked down at her in disbelief. "I've been working out all day! All you taste was sweat!" The orange-haired delinquent said.

The woman before him just shrugged. "I like it when there's a little salt." Mashiro retorted, not bothered by what he said. Now, before he could form a rebuttal, she went back to take his cock into her mouth.

Ichigo visibly shook when she used that expert mouth of hers to massage his throbbing cock. Those plump, succulent lips wrapped around his shaft in a tight seal and her tongue teased every one of his bulging veins. She was simply too good for him!

Her other hand, which had rested dormant on one of her knees, reached up to gently cup his hanging balls and teased the two testicles with her slim fingers. Mashiro gently pulled and toyed with the wrinkled sack and found that Ichigo gave off soft coos and whimpers when she teased it.

Now Mashiro was past his fourth inch and closing in on the fifth, but that was about as far as she would go. She saw no special reason for her to try and take in the remaining two inches. Ichigo would not get to deepthroat this slutty, perky Vizard.

She handled him with such surprising care, treating his spit-covered member as if it was some rare delicacy that she could only savor. Her tongue seemed to know just where to tease and prod to get the most out of his enjoyment. Ichigo could only guess that this was some experience that someone could only obtain after a few centuries of living.

Mashiro pulled back once again but kept his cock's head still in her mouth. Gently and smoothly, Mashiro began to move her head back and forth, sliding her head around his cock as opposed to the other way around. Her short locks swished back and forth, and her eyes were closed. She looked at peace with this and it only made his cock throb harder and his balls swell in her grasp.

Loud, lewd sounds echoed through the small area that they were in. The salacious tune of her moaning combined with his grunting came together to form a perverse symphony. The wet sounds of her sucking his dick also made Ichigo that much closer to his climax that was fast approaching.

"Mashiro…" Ichigo moaned out her name as his fingers found their home on top of her head, intertwined with her vibrant green locks. "I-I'm cumming!" He told her.

Mashiro internally smirked when she heard this and pulled her mouth off, but made up for the lack of her wet orifice with the quick replacement of her right hand. With much skill and expertise, Mashiro moved her gloved hand back and forth on his hot dick, massaging it with ease thanks to her spit and his letting of precum that flowed from his opening slit.

"I want you to cum on my face, Berry-tan." Mashiro purred out as she lowered her head until she was directly beneath his fleshy obelisk. "I want to know if these big balls of yours are just for show or not." Her perverse, teasing smile was something that he would never expect from the real Mashiro. Perhaps she was this lewd because of her inner Hollow?

Moving towards his pelvis, Mashiro lightly kissed his hanging sack and began to dote on it, showering the wrinkly flesh with kisses and adoration. Her smooth, swollen lips easily encompassed his stirring testicles, already thanking them for the bountiful load they were sure to produce.

Oh Mashiro just could not wait until he dispensed his hot, sticky load onto her. She'd relish it and bathe in it if she could. She'd rub it into her skin and reap the benefits of it's protein. Maybe she would even taste it.

Ichigo's knees wobbled and his stomach felt like it was below his belt. Indeed, he was going to give her that big load of spunk that she so desired. Mashiro did earn a nice facial for her efforts.

"M-Mashiro!" Ichigo grunted as his balls, which were currently being suckled upon by the woman before him, throbbed violently in her mouth, telling her that he was climaxing.

With great haste, Mashiro pulled back and closed her eyes with a smile, feeling hot, sticky strings of his semen rain down on her face while her hands expertly jerked his shooting member. She felt a few strands go up into her hair before catching her eye sockets and the bridge of her nose, finally dying down with a few drops on her lips and chin.

"Oh Berry-tan…" Mashiro giggled cutely as she wiped the pearly white cum from her eyelids before opening her hazel eyes. "You really do make a mess! Didn't anyone ever teach you to not ruin a lady's face?" She teased, fully knowing that a messy face was what she was wanting ever since she dropped down to a crouch before him.

Ichigo just panted, not really finding the need nor want to argue with her after such a heated orgasm, especially one that was done such a long time after his most recent masturbation session.

Mashiro hopped up to her feet and bounced around, just like her old self. "Well Berry-tan, that's all you'll be gettin' right now!" Mashiro giggled, still not having removed his sticky explosion from her face and instead choosing to wear it as a trophy.

"Wha-What?" Ichigo asked, pushing off the hard wall. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he really was hoping this could go further. "What do you mean by that?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him. "If you want to get more of it, you have to come back to the warehouse and train some more." She told him.

Ichigo did not look happy. "Really? You're really gonna hold this over my head?" The orange-haired teen asked.

"Yup!" Mashiro said. "Come back and train, and I'll reward you later with a special surprise. That's the deal." Mashiro explained.

' _Am I really going to degrade myself by crawling back there just for sex with this weird girl?_ ' Ichigo asked himself before looking at Mashiro who was giving him a lewd gaze before licking her lips suggestively. ' _Oh fuck it…_ '

"I'm in." Ichigo agreed. "But wipe your face off before we go back in, I don't want them to know about this deal."

Mashiro giggled before hanging on his arm. "Roger that!" The loopy woman said. She knew this was going to be a fun evening. "After you're done with the training for the day, go to the showers, I'll be waiting."

Ichigo nodded.

* * *

 ** _Warehouse Showers, Sunday 10:51 p.m._**

"… one thousand and five hundred… huh… done…" Ichigo panted as he pushed himself off of the cold hard ground. As far as he was concerned, the prospect of what was to come in the shower gave him extra strength and vitality to get up there, Hiyori and Shinji be damned.

Shinji gave Ichigo his widespread grin. "Thatta boy Ichigo, I'm glad you changed your mind and came back to train. Had to admit though, I was a bit put off that you preferred going to school as opposed to hanging out with us." The blonde said.

Ichigo just walked past the former captain. "Yeah yeah, that's nice and all but where are your showers?" Ichigo abruptly asked, already taking his shirt off that was drenched in his sweat.

Lisa pushed up her glasses and gave him a smirk that told him that she knew exactly why he was in such a rush to get to the showers. "Up the stairs, turn left, and then down the hall." The smut reader told him.

"Thanks." Ichigo nodded before walking off, not saying another word to the group of exiled Shinigami.

"What a weird guy…" Shinji scratched the back of his head.

Hiyori huffed and crossed her arms. "Even more of a Baldy than you are."

Upstairs, Ichigo was walking down the hallway at a brisk pace. With his shirt over his shoulder, he was busy undoing his belt. Already he could hear the shower going, meaning Mashiro was already in there waiting for him to give her some dick, something we was almost too happy to provide.

Now standing in front of the bathroom, Ichigo stripped himself down and placed his clothes in the hamper right at the door. He walked in and silently thanked the Vizards for having a sense of cleanliness. But the state of the bathroom was of no importance, it was the shower that had steam oozing from above the glass stall and clouded in it that was his point of focus.

Ichigo swore he never gripped a door handle as hard as he did the glass door to step into that shower. "Mashiro?" He called out, stepping into the shower stall. When he didn't receive an answer, he attempted to back out of the shower until he felt a smaller body press into his back.

"You ready, Berry-tan?" Mashiro giggled into his ear, her voice coming through as a low purr. She pushed him back into the shower and closed the door behind her.

For the second time that day, Ichigo felt his back press into a cold wall behind him but this time Mashiro was attacking his lips with her own, hungrily making out with him. This was the first make-out session Ichigo has ever been in but he could tell that Mashiro was ferocious and knew what she was doing.

He felt her move her long, powerful legs up and wrapped her left leg around his waist and followed with the other one when she felt that she would be secured. His erect cock that was brimming with his precum was trapped between his stomach and her snatch, being washed in both the water from the showerhead and her juices that streamed from her flower.

"You can put it in me now, Berry-tan." Mashiro gave him permission to insert his meat rod into her, ridding himself of his darn virginity and proceed to fuck her silly.

Reaching down, Ichigo grabbed hold of his stiff erection and aimed it up, pressing into the first hole he came into contact with, in this case the first hole being her unused backdoor.

"Oh my!" Mashiro cried out in shock and pain when Ichigo's thick cock plugged her asshole and filled it in with his first two inches.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo's head leaned into the crook of her neck and his mouth fell open. "I never knew a pussy would feel like this…" The orange-haired teen smiled dumbly as he began to slowly try and push more of his raging boner into her tight cock-sleeve.

"Because that's not a pussy- nrgh! That's… That's my ass!" Mashiro whined as she felt him push even harder into her, even grabbing onto her and trying to force her down on his meat staff. Because of the shape of his dick, she was stretched even wider when she was reaching mid-shaft. It felt like she was being torn open!

However, despite the excruciating pain, she couldn't find the willpower to tell him no. Even though it was so painful, she also never felt so filled. Anal sex was giving her a feeling she had never experienced before. It was even better than a harsh, messy facefuck.

"You're so tight!" Ichigo bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around her small midsection, hugging his face into her perky breasts. He wasn't even fully sheathed in her asshole but that did not stop him from pistoning in and out of her tight hole. His thrusts were quick and sharp, ramming into her with such force that caused her big ass to wobble and clap against his thighs.

"Ooooohhhh! Ichigoooo!" Mashiro screamed out, not even bothering to try and call him by his nickname. How could she tease him when he was busy trying to forcibly fuck his entire thick cock up her ass.

Mashiro's eyes were squeezed shut and her jaw was hanging. Tears from both pleasure and pain were running down her rosy cheeks and she had the most absurd expression on her face as her tongue lolled out. Mashiro was in full on ahegao and he wasn't even six inches into tight anus!

Since he began drilling her asshole, Mashiro had no stopped climaxing. It was just one after another. The spritely young woman never imagined having a deep, hard anal fucking would be as pleasurable as it was.

The sound of the water hitting the tiles could not drown out the sounds of their flesh slapping against each other and her passionate screams and moans. No doubt the other Vizards could hear their rough fucking.

Ichigo's fingers dug into the skin on her back and his mouth was pressed against the tender flesh between her neck and shoulder. "Mmmmhm mmm." He moaned into her body, sending chills down her spine. He could feel her slutty pussy explode against his abdomen and give his pelvis her own shower with the fluids straight from her womanhood. Her soft, messy lips tickled his skin as she rubbed on him more.

His cock would not go any further into her. Either he was too thick or she was just too small. Despite this, it did not keep him from experiencing the raw pleasure of anal sex. Her asshole squeezed his cock in a death grip and warmed him to the core.

"Fuck me! Fuuuuuck me!" Mashiro chanted out to him, wishing to receive his full passion. She was doing such a favor as letting him ream her tight, never before used, asshole. So, the least he could do was drill into her with all the power he had at his disposal to leave her in a writhing, blabbering mess. "Fuck me in the ass!"

Ichigo heard her loud and clear. She wanted all he had to offer. In a quick and fluid movement, Ichigo reversed their positions and but her back against the wall and moved his hands from her back down to her full, meaty ass that jiggled as he fucked her. His fingers dug into the doughy, malleable meat and squeezed, using it as a handle of sorts to fuck her even deeper.

Mashiro really appreciated his quick and sharp thrusts. They were short but held tremendous power, like Gin Ichimaru's Zanpakuto. Her whole body shook and felt his power flow through her when his body collided into her smaller one.

In truth, they were both surprised by how long he was lasting. It was so unreal. A virgin who was just now experiencing the tight fit of fucking a woman's asshole would've busted their nut within the first minute. Maybe this was a testament to his stamina training with his Hollow mask? Mashiro would have to thank Shinji and Hiyori for improving his stamina, it meant that she could hold onto the berry for a little bit longer if he managed to last this long. The green-haired Vizard shivered at the thought of him fucking her pussy.

"I-I can't hold on much longer, M-Mashiro." Ichigo grunted, baring his teeth as he still tried to fit his last few inches into her hot backdoor. It would no doubt feel amazing to cum inside her with his whole shaft buried deep into her constricting hole.

Mashiro seemed to have the same idea as she subtly bounced in his grasp, trying to help him squeeze into her tight passage. Her thoughts were along the lines of trying to take in as much of his cock as she could. She always preferred the feeling of a hot, throbbing cock as opposed to a cold vibrator.

"Give me your cum. Give me your cum. Give me your cum." Mashiro repeated, trying to coax another hot batch of semen from him and into her bowels. That would be the best ending to this anal excursion, Ichigo's thick, gooey semen filling her asshole to the brim.

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and let his mouth open in a quiet holler, signaling that he was currently in the process of climaxing. But his hips did not stop. As his balls throbbed and his cock throbbed, Ichigo let loose a torrent of his thick seed into her ass and kept fucking her while doing so.

"ICHIGO!" Mashiro screamed out, she came even harder than before, quite literally squirting all over his lower half as he pumped his semen into her. "Fuck! Its so thick and hot!" She squeezed her eyes closed and reveled in the familiar feeling of began creampied, even if this time it was in her asshole.

But Ichigo's climax did not mean it was over. Far from it actually. They were just beginning. He was not going to stop until her filled her up.

He bent down onto his knees and pushed her against the floor, still inside of her, and began to fuck her filled up asshole. Mashiro squirmed on the cold grown but nonetheless wrapped her legs around his waist to ensure he continued to give her everything he had in his tank.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **Wow, this was my first Bleach thing in a long time, I should really pick up the slack on this end of my account. It's like an abandoned apartment building that the owner refuses to sell. Anyways, please be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought of this story and if you want to see more like it. Oh and go check out Whackybiscuit's page, tell him Kowaba sent you. That won't mean shit but I'll get a good laugh out of it.**


End file.
